Draconian
This article refers to the Draconian Race, for information on major lore see Draconian Emperium Appearance Draconians are scaled dragon—humanoids. Size is slightly bigger than that of a human. Draconians have different varying scale colourations, horn appearance, head sizes and body proportions yet all maintain scaled human like bodies and dragon heads. Racial Abilities Spawn Ability- Draconian Sigl Type: Attribute- Passive Draconian sigl is the ability Draconians are born with that gives them their appearance but also uniquely marks them as of Dragon Origin, the sigl is physically only a magic attribute and non-visible but exists to serve the purpose of signifying a strong magical connection to Dracons linage. A more advanced Draconian can even learn to disable the sigl to transform into a human briefly or eventually at will. The sigl is also used as a means of enhancing abilities. Spawn Ability- Draconian Flame Draconians have enhanced pyromancy spells, all cast fire by a draconian inflicts dragonflame status effects. Progression Progression through the race is unique compared to regular races. To progress in the race Draconians must complete missions assigned by their emperium and collect embers of draconian flame, with enough embers they can be promoted, after each promotion they can also undergo a sigl upgrade/awakening. This is such due to the nature of the power of the abilities that Draconians are required to go through so much, every ability is essentially a normal races enchanted blessing. Sigl Level Two- Dragonflame Enchant Type: Offensive- Ability This ability is obtained at level two sigl, it allows Draconians to apply a permanent dragonflame enchant to any weapon at will. This applies dragonflame on every single hit of a weapon. Dragonflame inflicts a constant 20% of the total weapons damage, prevents natural healing and can’t be put out or resisted with tier two effects. Dragonflame goes out automatically after 3 seconds inflicting a total of 60% extra damage on any weapon it’s enchanted on. Draconians can only enhance one weapon of their choosing at a time, if another desired weapons enhanced the previous one loses the enchant. This can be applied to others players weapons if liked. Dragonflame Enchant does an extra 10% total damage per sigl level above two if a Draconian uses the weapon with the enchant. Sigl Level Two- Flame Breath Type: Offensive - Ability This ability simply lets Draconians spew fire from their breaths, it applies dragonflame within a large radius infront of them if the fire makes contact with target, this can be used only once every five minutes. Sigl Level Three- Dragon Wings Type: Movement- Ability At level three sigl Draconians are granted their wings, the wings allow unlimited flight and excellent speed in the air offering for amazing travel speeds. The wings can also be used in combat but are by oath only ever to be used against other enemies or players that also have a form of flight, Draconians are never allowed to attack anyone incapable of flight unless they have an official mission stating otherwise. The wings can be vanished at will for convenience, they can also be re-appeared in mid air. Sigl Level Three- Disable Sigl Type: Attribute-Ability At level three sigl Draconians may also disable their own sigls temporarily for up to an hour in time a day. This transforms them into the appearance of a common race at random but with none of their racial abilities. Draconians can’t use draconian racial abilities while in this form though as abilities originate from the sigl hence disabling it prevents draconians using draconian magic. This abilitys irreversible upon use and wears off after the hour instantly. Cooldown resets on every passing of moon. Sigl Level Four- Dragon Blaze Fireball Type: Offensive - Spell A large fireball spell cast instantly by hand, the fireball is as big as an average yoga ball and does 400% spell damage inflicting dragonflame and creating a large explosion that leaves a field of dragonflame on where it lands for 10 seconds. This can only be used once every 20 minutes. All dragonflame effects are also now increased to deal an additional 20% total damage. Sigl Level Four- Dragon Blaze Pillar Type: Offensive - Spell Forms a tall pillar of fire that reaches Sigl Level Four- Enhanced Dragonflame Enchant Type: Passive Draconians may now enchant up to three weapons with dragonflame. Draconian Awakening Draconian Awakening is available at sigl level four, the awakening is essentially sigl level 5. Awakening is held by Dracon himself and requires the completion of the Draconian Awakening mission consisting of three legendary trials. Awakening Ability- Sigl Mastery Type: Passive This ability unlocks the true potential of a Draconians link to the flame giving them an array of benefits listed here for the sake of not writing them as seperate abilities. Sigl Mastery merely upgrades and adds on to existing abilities. 1- Draconian Enchant is now capped at 10 weapons. 2- All fire spells inflict Grand Flame. 3- Sigl disable no longer has a cooldown and Draconians can shift at will. Draconian Sigl also allows draconian abilities to be used while disabled. Draconian Racial Origin